


Dolor

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Spencer planea impresionar a Luke pero las cosas no siempre  salen como uno lo planea





	Dolor

Llegaron al gimnasio del FBI, era una orden poco común pues venia incluida por el trabajo que hacen pero casi nunca ocupan esa área porque ya hacen suficiente ejercicio estando fuera del campo, ese dia no hubo casos y Emily les ordeno que vinieran preparados con pants comodos y bebidas para el ejercicio serian tres horas, Spencer fue obligado a ir su novio lo encontró como un adolecente falsificando una nota del doctor diciendo que podía faltar, fueron a comprar pants porque Spencer no tenia ropa deportiva y Luke aprovecho para comprar otras cosas…  
Llegaron temprano a las oficinas del FBI, el gimnasio estaba en el ultimo piso con una hermosa vista en la ciudad la mayoría del equipo ya estaba ahí y las chicas habian quedado de ir al sauna. 

Emily se acerco a un Spencer incomodo 

-no te vez muy animado-dijo Emily notando qué Spencer no estaba de buen humor los pants le habían quedado muy bien 

-odio el ejercicio-se quejó Spencer 

-Luke lo está disfrutando-dijo Emily y voltearon a ver que Luke estaba en la caminadora y con la botella de hidratante en la otra

-1 vez a la semana vamos al parque a correr-se volvió a quejar y la pelinegra notó que su cabello estaba en una colita

-te ves muy bien así ¿Por qué no te vas a trabajar con tu cabello asi?-pregunto Emily haciéndolo sonrojar y fue con García y JJ al sauna, Spencer vio que había una pared para escalar que solo había visto en películas, tragó saliva y con cuidado empezó a subir Rossi estaba en la escalera eléctrica se fijó que Spencer estaba subiendo y fue a llamar la atención de Luke que tenía los audífonos puestos 

-¿que pasa?-preguntó Luke 

-Spencer está en la pared-dijo rossi y vieron que Spencer estaba haciéndolo sin protecciones en el cuerpo y se acercó corriendo 

-baja de ahí te vas a lastimar-dijo Luke 

-tengo que hacerlo-dijo Spencer

-ten cuidado-dijo Rossi y Luke estaba atento a sus movimientos, Spencer empezaba a respirar con dificultad, pero quería demostrarle a Luke que si tenía condición para ser deportista. Continuó subiendo y se le hizo fácil, pero todo lo que sube tiene que bajar

-va a tener problemas para bajar-dijo Rossi, JJ había salido del sauna no lo soporto y se fijó que Rossi y Alvez estaban entretenidos con algo -de que me perdí? -preguntó JJ 

-de Spencer está escalando-dijo Rossi como sin nada pero Luke se veía preocupado, Spencer llego a la mitad de la pared y decidió bajar le estaban doliendo los brazos, con cuidado pisaba los pequeños escalones pero no se fijó y cayó al suelo, los tres rápidamente se acercaron para ver si estaba bien

-¿amor?-preguntó Luke dándose cuenta que estaba inconsciente 

-hay que llevarlo a la enfermería, le avisaré a Emily-dijo Rossi y Luke lo levantó en sus brazos y fueron con el doctor que afortunadamente estaba desocupado, revisó a Spencer y se aseguró que no hubiera huesos rotos salvo por el esguince del pie y la contusión en la cabeza, lo dejaron descansar hasta que despertara, estaría fuera de la acción 3 días y Luke se quedó a su lado Spencer no tardó en despertar y vio que estaba con Luke en la enfermería, intentó acostarse intentando darse la vuelta

-bebe habla conmigo estas lastimado-dijo Luke 

-pensé que iba a ser fácil, pero si no fuera por mi cerebro no estaría aquí-dijo Spencer

-no es verdad, vamos a casa ah sido un día largo-dijo Luke y lo ayudó a levantarse, Spencer se apoyó en el, tendrían una larga charla cuando Spencer se sintiera mejor y Luke se hizo un recordatorio mental de alejar a Spencer de los gimnasios.


End file.
